


Incandescent

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [17]
Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, Other, Reader request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: A request from my TumblrAbout: Ezra and Reader make it off the moon after being betrayed by the Mercs.
Relationships: Ezra / Gender Neutral Reader, Ezra / Reader
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083
Kudos: 2





	Incandescent

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Ezra and you are feeling unhinged after an encounter with the Mercs. Mentions of theft, self defense, the loss of Ezra's arm. After that it’s all fluff!

As the noxious moon shrinks in the sky, you take a deep breath in and out. You must have done so louder than expected as Ezra stirs in sleep; his eyes flutter open slowly to view you. 

“Little Bird,” his voice is low and broken. Exhaustion has consumed him and his skin was pale, “did I snore and wake you?” He asks with a smile. 

Even in pain, he still had a smile for you. It softens your heart and you place a hand over his. You can only turn to him so much, as you are strapped into your seats. 

“I woke you.” You correct him, then squeeze his hand. 

Ezra swallows and rests his head back against the seat. You whisper, rest. He closes his eyes again. 

Your body was still shaking and the tears you held back finally came to the surface. Down there, there was no time for fear, when everything went south with the Mercs, you both fought for your lives.

The Mercs had no intention of paying you, it was something you figured out only after digging up a decent amount of auralac for them. 

Thanks to Ezra’s quick thinking, you were able to get the upper hand and eventually, kill them. Taking all the auralac, you piled onto the ship and took off. 

Now, you watch the way Ezra drifts in and out of sleep. Even down one arm, he protected you, he got you both out of there. Sure, it was a team effort but this was your first time dealing with some shit like this and you were deeply grateful for Ezras knowledge. 

His skin is a little cold to the touch, you know you won't relax until you get him some medical attention. You did the best job you could with his arm, but it wasn't enough. Ezras recovery was essential to you. 

You turn your head again and look out at the galaxy. The farther away you get from that moon, the more hope returns little by little. Ezra reinforces his grip on your hand before raising it to his lips. They’re dry against your skin as he plants a kiss there. 

“You’re still shaking.” He whispers, his eyes half open. 

You part your lips and pause before speaking. “I think i’m fully feeling it now, everything that happened today.” 

“If I could, I would save you from the savagery of the world Gem. I assure you, once my condition has improved, you will under no circumstances feel unsafe again.” 

Ezra fully opens his eyes, they're soft and vulnerable now as they steady on your face. You return the smile. 

Worry fills his expression and you know he’s likely obsessing over all the ways he thinks he failed to protect you. 

To reassure him, you squeeze his hand again. 

“You make me feel safe, Ezra.” 

“As much as that pleases me, it is not enough. It is my vow you will never experience something like that again. Though I can't shield you from the ugliness of the world, I can make sure none of its poisonous vines entangle you with their wickedness. “ 

He pauses before he speaks again, “I did not know I was waiting for you, but now that I found you I will not let anything happen to you. I’m from an unrelenting world, it was a reality I long ago made amends with until Kevva crossed our stars. You, my love, are incandescent with the fires of life and I am honored you have chosen me to share not only your bed, but your heart.” 

Warmth washes over you as you pull on the strap for more wiggle room. You only stop once your lips meet Ezras in a gentle kiss. 

“I love you too.” You whisper against his lips. 

…..

1 Day later 

Your eyes follow the rays of sunlight as they stream in from the window and across Ezra's face. This was a nice hospital and Ezra was in good care. He already looked better, the color even returned to his skin. 

Though you arrived 10 minutes ago, you didn’t want to wake him; he looked so angelic, so peaceful. Unable to stop yourself, you did smooth his curls out of his face, the light touch didn't disturb his slumber and you settled into the chair next to the bed. 

You didn’t expect to fall in love with the handsome yet rugged prospector, but here you were. Your heart beat faster the second you saw him that morning you met before flying out. It was almost disarming, how well you fit together; it was like you knew each other for years and romance blossomed quickly after. 

Though you did have self confidence, the way Ezra looked at you, the way he touched you and said your name made you feel the most seen you’ve ever felt. With Ezra, you could be you, completely and unapologetically, it was one of the many reasons why you loved him. 

“Is that you Gem?” His southern drawl is heavy with sleep as his lips curl into a smirk. 

You quickly rise from the chair and sit beside him. You smooth your palm over his curls as he looks up at you. His eyes are bright and clear. 

Hey. You mouth the words and move your hands downward to cup his cheeks. 

Ezra shifts his head to kiss your hand. “I feared you were a dream amidst a nightmare Little Bird. How relieved I am to see you.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, you're stuck with me!” You brush his dimples with your fingertips before laying down next to him, careful to not touch his bandages. 

Ezra kisses the side of your face once before relaxing his head back against the pillows. 

Ezra knew he had a long road ahead of him, he was prepared for many things but this wasn't one of them. Even so, with you at his side, the future didn't feel so bleak. 

Ezra’s hand seeks your own, and a sweet sigh leaves his lips as your fingers interlace. 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He sings. 

The words wrap around your heart and settle into your bones. Savoring the feeling, you relax into the bed and stare into his eyes. 

The amount of Aurillac you gathered was enough to not only give Ezra time to recover, but to give you both a decent and comfortable life for a while. 

There was a lot to figure out and move through in the coming days, weeks, and months; but you’ve never been more certain of anything in your life; it was you and Ezra against the world and you could handle whatever came next. 

With a satisfied breath, you close your eyes and Ezra soon does the same. The sunlight continues to trickle into the room, warming your faces and arms as the morning sun recharges everything it touches.


End file.
